Saki Morimi
Personality She is very antisocial. She is not unwilling to work with others but would much prefer to do things on her own. In general Saki keeps to herself, and can often be found on the outskirts of any group or social gathering. Her tendency is to not talk unless directly addressed, so much to the point that some people forget she can talk sometimes. She speaks crudely and harshly not to be mean but to not sugar coat or embellish what she believes to be the absolute truth. Everything thing is done by the book to a T, rules were made for a reason and in her eyes they are not made to be broken ever. Truth and following the rules are what make her world go round so she is very stubborn when anything goes against either. Well she's really just stubborn about anything. Likes: butterflies, candy, napping, flowers, the color blue, kids, animals, astronomy, swimming and running. Dislikes: chocolate, arrogant people, stupidity, the sun, the color pink, femininity and people in general. Goal: Her goal is to make the world a better place for children so that may be able to live normal happy lives. No child should suffer as she did and she intends to make it so that no one else will have to. Appearance Saki is a mid height and curvaceous fair-skinned woman with light brown eyes and long hair that reaches to her upper back with bangs that part to the left of her face. Sometimes her styles change in her hair, a ponytail with a purple scrunchy. She is normally seen wearing a white t-shirt with long purple sleeves, tight black pants with a buckle belt, and fashionable boots. She also wears a brown cap with goggles and work gloves. History Saki as a small child lived with her family in a traveling performance group. Due to her small size even as a child she would be forced to be tossed for many and various acts. Around the age of 6 she decided that she'd had enough and no longer wanted to be thrown as she was dropped 40% of the time. Her parents were extremely displeased by her refusal. They began to abuse their small child in to performing, since not to mean they would get less money and that was all they really cared about. With the continuous wounds and broken bones caused permanent damage to her body's ability to control and create chakra. Since it was so early in her body’s development it was given the least amount of attention due to the constant stream of an abuse and injuries. At age 12 due to her inability to cooperate within their performing group her parents dropped her off with a small family on the outskirts of Ember. From her interaction with the other children her strength and agility became known to those in authority position. Her years of abuse and dance had made her physical body strong. Although it went against the normal procedure she began to study taijutsu which she learned quickly in easily because it was the first thing in her life that she actually wanted to do. Clan They were originally from the Hidden leaf village but it was destroyed, they have since spread throughout other villages ending up in Tanebigure. They are the members of the uchiha but posses a more distinct ability. Saki is a member of this bloodline and would be considered extremely secretive, letting nobody know of her powers until it is too late, and she normally do not speak very often at all. Their power comes from adjusting the molecules in her body and spreading them out into a Nitrogen gas, this gas is extremely toxic. Some strengths would be the ability to be unharmed by physical attacks when in smoke form as well as clothing and equipment will shift into smoke. She shift into Poisonous Gas which is unnamed but isn't considered deadly. Abilities She uses a type of Toxic Gas Suffocation technique that forms with a build up of chakra seemingly being pushed outwardly toward her targets. This gas carries an ability to burn the environment along with her foe like a cloud of acid and at the same time use it to veil. Weapons Potarra Earrings: The earrings allow her to use her left eye to create a bright light. This will cancel our a visual genjutsu twice per battle. It works by using her eye as a catalyst to shine a bright light. This only works for genjutsu that use eye contact though. It makes them lose the eye contact through the bright light, making the other person blind for just a few seconds, allowing the user just enough time to recuperate from the genjutsu or cancel it out just in time. Does not stop the genjutsu if you have already been caught in the genjutsu itself. Mask: By pulling this mask up, it pulls in whatever surrounds it and turns it into clean oxygen for the user to breathe in. Mainly to protect from poisons and taste genjutsu. Story Arc's: • Power of those Prevailing: Saki Vs Shoji Category:Izabella ev